Air handling systems are used in a wide variety of settings for various purposes, including cooling, odor elimination, filtering, and pathogen elimination. Many air handling systems are adapted for air purification. However, there is generally a trade-off between elimination of pathogens and treatment rate (i.e., flow rate). The result has been costly and complex air purification devices that are difficult to maintain and too costly for some applications.